


DETERMINATION

by PandoraMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Child Death, Death, Looking at Chara from a different angle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to leave, Chara wants to help.</p><p>A short Drabble I made at like 2:00 in the morning about Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me for this, I'm tired as fuck.

When you jumped, you expected to die, you expected to die from the impact or at least have a monster end your suffering. You didn't expect to just be banged up a bit, and you didn't expect to find a home. 

But you did, and they loved you. Even though you were human, even though your race was vile. You were their child, their sibling, their friend. And you loved them too. You loved Toriel, especially the way she's dot on you and make snail pie almost everyday. (And when there was chocolate in it that was even better!) You loved Asgore, and how he was so kind and gentle and read the best bed time stories. And you loved Asriel like any sibling would. 

You wanted to help them, you felt you didn't deserve their kindness (you never did on the surface) you wanted more then anything to repay them. So when you found out how to break the barrier, you hatched a plan.

It took a whole, but you managed together Asriel to help you. After the incident with dad you decided the flowers would be the best way to go. It WOULD work, it had too. Your family would be sad, but you wanted to help. 

Asriel cried more then mom or dad, the guilt eating him up as you slowly died, you wanted to assure them that everything would be ok, but you were too weak. It hurt, it hurt, so, so bad. But eventually you felt the heaviness leaving your body, the pain and the sound fading. Your sight how the last thing that left, and you say Asriel.

 

His expression filled you with DETERMINATION


End file.
